Fluttershy
|grzywa = |sierść = |znaczek = 100px|Trzy motyle z cyjanowymi ciałami i różowymi skrzydłami |głos = Małgorzata Szymańska}} Fluttershy Jest pegazem i jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to Magia. Jest zazwyczaj nieśmiała, cicha oraz bardzo strachliwa. Ma talent do zwierząt. Reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci. W serialu Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość Gdy Fluttershy w serialu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, trudno jej nawet się przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho że Twilight pyta 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Fluttershy prosi go o opisanie jego życia, co oczywiście zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwują przy tym jednorożca. W odcinku Wyjście Smoka okazało się, że Fluttershy boi się dorosłych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Fluttershy to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence. Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Fluttershy, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Bazyliszka. Na poczatku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Fluttershy głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Fluttershy podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Fluttershy podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Fluttershy, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Fluttershy pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Fluttershy wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle i Luna odwiedzają Fluttershy. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "kawał". Okazuje się, że Fluttershy nie lubi Nightmare Night Festival. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Fluttershy, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Fluttershy wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, co poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. W odcinku Niezapomniana Noc podczas gali w Canterlocie, Fluttershy w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Fluttershy. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Fluttershy wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku The Return of Harmony Part 1 Fluttershy z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej zostaje przemieniona przez Discorda w łobuza. Obrażała wtedy sowje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nwet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sprakle, który przywrócił jej pamięć, stała się znów sobą. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość Pegazów zajmują się pogodą, jednak Fluttershy jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. Opieka nad zwierzętami W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Fluttershy próbuje "wyleczyć" Philomenę, ptaka Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Fluttershy pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Fluttershy chciała zapoznać Philomenie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela Hummingwaya, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Philomena okazała się tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lesson Zero Fluttershy walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu. Latanie Fluttershy jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w Dragonshy, zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W Uczucie Pinkie Keen nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Fluttershy jest ledwie w stanie przenieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkim odcinku w [jest Magic, część 2], nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash. Z drugiej strony, jest w stanie outfly Rainbow Dash w The Return of Harmony Część 2, nawet podczas przeciągania balonem prowadzenia Zmierzch i AppleJack za nią, ale tylko raz odwołań Zmierzch jej niechęć []; dodatkowo, w tej scenie, Rainbow Dash jest przygnieciony przez prowadzenie Pinkie Pie i rzadkość. Szycie Posiada wiedzę na temat szycia, która mogłaby rywalizować z wiedzą Rarity, a którą Applejack opisuje jako "dziwaczną" w Sukces spod igły. Ona i jej przyjaciółki wykorzystują tąwiedzę, aby dokończyć szycie sukienki zaprojektowanej przez Rarity w tym odcinku, a ona rozpoznaje, haft, styl szycia, nierówne plisy, i specyficzny styl'','' jako'' francuskie haute couture.'' Fluttershy można również zobaczyć, gdy czyta magazyn o modzie w'' W zielonym ci nie do twarzy, kiedy czeka na Rarity w spa i podczas układania włosów na galę w ''Niezapomniany wieczór. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn trzyma wszystkie sukienki z gali w swoim domu, w szafie, jak można było ujrzeć w Ptaszek na uwięzi. Historia Odcinek Cutie Mark Chronicles daje spojrzenie w przeszłość Fluttershy. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy pochodzi z Cloudsdale.Nigdy nie była dobrym lotnikiem, była zastraszana przez niektóre kucyki, które nazywały ją Cluttershy. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarna niż inne młode pegazy, z nieco większymi skrzydłami. Podczas Wyścigu Rainbow Dash,Fluttershy upadła na ziemię w miejsce, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Została złapana przez grupę motyli, podczas spadania. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi po raz pierwszy, była tak uszczęśliwiona. Fluttershy, zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka chwil później, Rainbow Dash w Ponaddźwiękowym Bum wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta , jednak Fluttershy była w stanie je uspokoić, i dowiedziała się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobyła Uroczy znaczek, i przez całe życie dawała miłość zwierzętom. Fluttershy mieszka w domku na skraju Las Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Wydaje się w kilku odcinkach, w tym Dragonshy, [w wieku] i Master Stare, gdzie jest jednym z podstawowych zestawów odcinka. W domku na dachu jest pokryty trawą i jest wypełniona pasów startowych, dziury i okonie dla zwierząt. Fluttershy w domowych królika Angel wprowadzono w trzeci odcinek. Angel popycha Fluttershy około przy okazji, w Bird in the Hoof, że blokuje ją z chaty, w Mistrz biletów namawia ją do kontynuowania dodatkowy bilet na Grand Galopujący Gala. Wiele się nauczyłem o przyjaźni między Fluttershy i Rarity w W zielonym Ci nie do twarzy. Dwa spotykają się regularnie co tydzień w spa Ponyville do nadrobienia. Rarity wyraża zachwyt łaski Fluttershy i opanowanie w tym odcinku, i prosi Fluttershy do modelu jej ubranie, ale jak ona ma świadomość, że Fluttershy nie cieszy oddanie się przed ludźmi, Rarity tylko prosi ją, gdy Photo Finish przychodzi sfotografować jej pracę. Przez cały odcinek, Fluttershy ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, że jest gotów się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawia Rarity radość. Rarity natomiast nie okazuje zazdrości gdyż myśli że Fluttershy podoba się bycie modelką. Jednak Twilight Sparkle w końcu dostaje dwa w rozwiązywaniu ich problemów. Inne przedstawień Opis Hasbro.com Wdzięku, płowe jak klaczka, łagodny, spokojny sposób Fluttershy to czyni ją niezwykle atrakcyjną dla wszystkich rodzajów zwierząt leśnych, którego opieki i wysoki priorytet. Chciałaby nic więcej, niż wydawać co budzi chwili opiekę nad jej przyjaciele zwierząt w swojej zacisznej domek łące, a to dlatego, Fluttershy jest dobrze ... nieśmiały. Sweet, łagodnym głosie i często strach, jej przyjaciele pony skarb dobroci, ale ciężko pracować, aby pomóc jej wyjść z jej powłoki. Ku ich zaskoczeniu jednak, że emituje zastraszenia siły, kiedy ktoś świadków jest traktowany niesprawiedliwie. Fluttershy ma wiele obaw do przezwyciężenia, ale z pewnością pewnego dnia jej siłę charakteru i serca ogromne pozwoli jej życie trzeba się liczyć! Opis Hubworld Graceful Fluttershy ma szczególny kontakt ze zwierzętami lasu. Jej ulubioną rzeczą jest to, do opieki nad nimi w jej cichy domek łące. To dlatego, że Fluttershy jest bardzo ... nieśmiała. Ona jest słodka, łagodnym głosie i rodzaju scaredy-pony. Jej przyjaciele kochają ją za jej dobroć, i ciężko pracują, aby ją z jej powłoki. Hubworld wideo Przyjaciela do lasu, Fluttershy jest łagodny, soft-spoken członek grupy. Słodki i opiekuńczy, robi dużo miejsca w jej podciągnięty od domku za pomoc każdemu potrzebującemu jej miłości i opieki, zwłaszcza jej małych przyjaciół zwierząt. Ale nie dajcie się zwieść: mimo że jest nieśmiały, jest ona określana kucyk z godną podziwu siłą. Zawsze broni tych, którzy są niesprawiedliwie potraktowany. Z ogromnym sercu i zdolności do latania, to pegasus kucyk jest delikatnym duszy, która zawsze staje na wysokości zadania i zawsze tam, gdzie jej przyjaciele potrzebują jej. Opis magazynu My Little Pony *''Graceful'' *''Musical'' *''Gentle'' Jest raczej nieśmiała i uwielbia śpiewać z zwierzątami. Fluttershy jest obfita i słodka, czasem trochę zbyt ufna i zawsze chętna do pomocy. Występowanie :Zobacz też pozorom charakter Fluttershy pojawia się we wszystkich odcinkach sezonu pierwszego, z wyjątkiem odcinku ósmego, dwunastego i [talentów| osiemnastego], Występuje jako postać Drugoplanowa w odcinkuChwalipięta i Jesienna przyjaźń. Pojawiła się w całym sezonie drugim, z wyjątkiem 2 odcinków. Cytaty Przyjaźń' jest Magią, część 1 ' * Um, przepraszam, proszę pana. Chodzi mi o to nie przestępstwo, ale rytm jest tylko malusieńki mały off bit. * Smoczek! Och, nigdy nie widziałem smoczka wcześniej. On jest taki słodki''.Twilight jak masz na imię ? ych jestem Fluttershy tak cicho. 'Mistrz biletów''' * Um, przepraszam, Twilight, chciałbym zapytać, to znaczy, czy byłoby w porządku, jeśli nie dałaś go nikomu innemu - * O nie, robię to, bo jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Och, tak, my''jest''po prostu robi to za bilet. Ciekawostki * Jest jednym z kilku kucyków, które posiadają unikalną konstrukcję oka. * Fluttershy śpiewa w odcinkach 3 i 22. * Fluttershy występuje w każdym utworze z pierwszego sezonu Kategoria:Pegazy